


Hatred is for the Weak

by awesomerosie



Series: Dramatic Human Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 39 counts of the F word, Abuse, Angst, Brief Smut, Fluff, Homophobia, Humans AU, Lots of talk of sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Much talk of male genitalia also, Polyamory, Terrible jokes and ancient memes as per usual, for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Nolan picked a less than normal way of deciding whether or not to ask out Gabe, his childhood crush. Along this quest, he developed feelings for another. Can Gabe and Brett work out their differences or will it all end in a dumpster fire?





	Hatred is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I googled BPD and read what it gave me, but that doesn't mean that I got it right, so sorry if it's wrong. Nolan is a lot of fun to write though, even if he almost sent me into a depression.
> 
> 12 thousand words and Grammarly only found 33 issues, either I'm getting better or it's giving up on me.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy~

Nolan and Gabe had been friends for ages. They met one unfortunate day in elementary school.

Gabe threw his bag over his shoulder. It hit Nolan square in the nose.

Nolan squeaked in surprise and then moaned in pain. His hand flew up to hold his nose.

Gabe spun around at the noise. “Oh no! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you, honest. Are you okay?” he said in a rush, holding his hands in front of Nolan, wanting to touch, but not wanting to hurt him more.

“‘M fine.” Nolan’s answer came out muffled.

Gabe watched in horror as blood seeped through Nolan’s fingers. “You are not fine! We’re going to the nurse.” He grabbed Nolan’s arm and started marching down the hall, no if’s, and’s, or but’s about it.

It was an odd start to a lifelong friendship, but Nolan would never give Gabe up for anything.

\---

Gabe was the reason Nolan did anything with the outside world. Gabe got Nolan to play sports, make friends, and go outside at all. Nolan would much rather spend it indoors, head in a book, away from the sun, but Gabe always had other plans.

Nolan’s phone vibrated. He reached over to his desk to look at it.

**Gabe:** Do you want to go to the froyo place with me and Jerry?

**Nolan:** No.

**Gabe:** Why not?

**Nolan:** Jerry hates me.

**Gabe:** Not true. He just doesn't know you very well.

Nolan rolled his eyes. That was the line Gabe used every time he said someone hated him.

**Nolan:** He’d hate me more if he knew me. I’m not in the mood, okay?

Gabe stopped texting after that. Either he took the hint, or he was pissed, Nolan wasn’t sure which option scared him more.

Nolan’s stomach churned for a full ten minutes. He shouldn’t have gotten pissy with Gabe. Gabe was his only friend, really the only person who would actually talk to him. He needed to keep that relationship for the sake of his sanity.

At the same time, Gabe should know what Nolan’s thinking by now. He should know that Nolan hates people. He should know that forcing Nolan to do things with people when he’s in a bad mood is a recipe for disaster. Nevermind, Nolan was better off without him. 

Nolan paced in the living room, mind going back and forth between wanting to call Gabe and apologize and wanting to cut all ties with him.

He was in the middle of writing an apology in his head when the doorbell rang.

Gabe stood on his doorstep holding two cups of froyo. “Hey, sorry it took so long, I had to walk.”

\---

In middle school, Nolan stabbed a classmate in the hand with a pen. He doesn’t remember why or really that it happened at all, but now he’s in the sheriff’s department handcuffed to a bench. He stared blankly in the direction of Gabe talking to a deputy.

“I swear he’s not usually like this. I should have been there to calm him down. It’s not his fault, he just gets irrationally angry sometimes, and there are ways to avoid it, but I wasn’t there to help. He doesn’t even remember doing it and that means it was a mental break or something, right?” Gabe rambled at the uninterested deputy.

“Look, kid, I have to write up the incident and then we’re talking him to Eichen for a psych evaluation. Beyond that, I don’t know what will happen to him. Please go away.”

\---

At Eichen House they told him he had Borderline Personality Disorder. Nolan didn’t know what that meant, but they gave him a bunch of pamphlets about it.

His life didn’t seem changed because of this knowledge until his suspension from school was lifted.

He heard whispers of ‘the psycho’ and ‘the BPD kid.’ Nolan was sure only a few of them actually knew what BPD meant.

No one wanted to get close to him. Before he was on the edge of society, but now he was being ostracized.

His thoughts started getting darker as the day drew on, burying himself in a hole of self-deprecation and depression.

Once again, Gabe, his knight in dark wash jeans, came to his rescue.

“Don’t listen to them, Nol. They just don’t understand. That kid was being a dick, and you stopped him from becoming an even more horrible person. I call that a win.”

\---

Nolan’s relationship with Gabe got a bit strained. Gabe needed more friends and Nolan refused to talk to anyone else.

“Come on, Nol, it’s movie night, you won’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to,” Gabe pleaded.

“I said no, Gabe! Fucking listen next time!”

“I had to bribe them into letting you come and you won’t even entertain the idea. Well, fuck you! Enjoy your night alone!” Gabe stormed out of Nolan’s room in a heated rage.

Nolan fucked up. Gabe had never gotten this angry at him before. He collapsed against his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had just pushed away his only friend.

\---

It was barely dawn the next morning when Nolan started his walk to Gabe’s house. It was only a few blocks away, but it seemed like miles.

His mind raced with every possible scenario. The most likely option in his mind being Gabe cutting all ties to him.

Nolan walked around to the side of the house, going up to a window he had climbed into many times over the years. He knocked expecting Gabe to ignore him.

Gabe pulled back the curtain, confused face turning into one of anger. He opened the window and waved Nolan in anyway.

Nolan stood awkwardly next to the open window, staring at his fiddling hands.

“Why are you here, Nolan?” Gabe asked, sitting on his bed and crossing his arms.

“I- I’m-” Nolan took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m sorry for being a dick last night. And the times before that. I should’ve at least tried to like your friends.” He knew this wouldn’t be enough. Gabe would kick him to the curb in an instant.

“Thank you.”

Nolan’s head jerked up to look at him, squinting in confusion.

“All I ask is you try, if you don’t like it I won’t make you come again. I’m sorry too, by the way. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He stood, opening his arms out wide. “Come here.”

Nolan crept up hesitantly. This could still be a trap. He wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, feeling the comforting warmth envelop him.

\---

Nolan did try to hang out with Gabe’s friends, but he really didn’t have anything in common with them. Anytime he was around them his mind went into a spiral of why he and Gabe were still friends.

“Why are we friends?” Nolan asked abruptly, mid-conversation.

The whole room turned to stare at him.

Gabe sat back in his chair, contemplating. “I dunno, man, I guess ‘cause we enjoy each other’s company?”

“We don’t even share hobbies.”

“That’s not true. We both love Death Note.”

“That’s one thing!”

“We play video games together.”

“You hate my video games and I hate yours.”

“But that’s the beauty of it, Nol, I play those games with you because I like seeing you happy. It doesn’t matter what game we play because I’m having fun spending time with you.”

\---

Sophomore year of high school and Nolan still only had one friend. It’s not like he hadn’t tried. His constant mood swings and self-deprecating humor scared them away.

This year there was another semi-outcast in school: Liam Dunbar - Intermittent explosive disorder. Everyone was afraid of him too.

It had been a week of sitting awkwardly at the edge of Gabe’s table at lunch, gazing longingly at Liam’s when Gabe convinced him to do it.

“Just go introduce yourself, he’s not going to bite your head off for saying hello.”

“But what if he does? I don’t know how sketchy his mental problems are.”

“Bite back. You won’t know until you try.”

Nolan was halfway to Liam’s table before he even realised he stood up. Impulsivity, another pesky BPD symptom.

“Hi, I’m Nolan,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“Liam.” He returned the handshake politely.

“So I was thinking, you’re crazy, I’m crazy, we should be friends.”

Liam scowled as the other two sitting at his table snickered.

Nolan saw the three of them together a lot, but he never learned either of their names.

“You’re a match made in heaven.”

“True love’s handshake, such a beautiful story to tell your grandchildren.”

Liam glared at them. “Sure, let’s be friends.” Liam emphasized the word ‘friend.’ “Give me your number and we can hang out sometime.”

\---

Nolan got closer to Liam and his Merry Crew of Misfits than he thought he would. The regular hang out sessions cut into his time with Gabe.

Between lacrosse, his friends, and school Nolan hadn’t properly talked to Gabe in over a week. His chest hurt when he thought of him. He needed a Gabe hug.

Nolan stood up, dropping his controller on the floor.

“Dude, we’re mid-game!”

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Nolan mumbled, walking out of Liam’s house without a glance back.

The walk from Liam’s house to Gabe’s was further than the one from Nolan’s, but to Nolan’s foggy brain it was over in an instant.

He went in the front door this time, waving at Gabe’s mom as he passed. He didn’t stop until he got to Gabe’s room, only pausing to look at the friend in his desk chair. He sat on the bed next to Gabe and wrapped his arms around him, delighting in the fact that Gabe’s moved automatically to embrace him.

“So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Gabe teased.

\---

It was Merry Crew of Misfits night and Corey had picked the destination: Sinema.

Corey caught Nolan staring at a tall figure across the room. “Don’t get too close to that one, he’s a total whore.” It didn’t sound derogatory, just stating a fact.

“Is that an observation or an experience?”

Corey grinned at him and walked away, joining their friends at a table.

Nolan turned back to the bar, picking up his drink and following him.

He sat next to Liam in the booth, playing with the condensation on his glass, ignoring the conversation going on around him. “Do any of you know that guy?” he said, jabbing a thumb in the guy’s direction.

The chatter stopped abruptly, everyone turning to look at Nolan.

“Uh...yeah...why do you ask?” Liam replied hesitantly.

“Would you introduce me?”

“I guess….”

Nolan and Liam walked over to the tall guy. Liam tapped him on the arm, giving an awkward wave when he turned around.

“Brett, this is Nolan,” Liam said, gesturing like some sort of butler, “Nolan, this is Brett.”

Brett smiled politely at them. “Nice to meet you, Nolan.”

Nolan narrowed his eyes, determined stare boring into Brett’s. “I need you to fuck me.”

Liam spluttered next to him. “What the hell man?! You didn’t tell me that’s why you wanted to meet him!”

Brett’s smile grew into a smirk. “Awful bold of you, Bambi. Any particular reason or are you just curious?”

“I don’t want to know,” Liam protested, throwing his hands up and walking away.

“Don’t tell anyone, Liam!” Nolan called after him. He turned back to Brett confidence lessening by the second. “I need to know what it feels like before I decide to destroy a friendship.”

Brett considered this for a moment. “It would be better to just talk to him.”

Nolan looked away. He would not be deterred by those soft, pale eyes. “No, I can’t do that.” He took a breath, gaze moving back to Brett. “Look, are you going to fuck me or should I find someone else?”

“I’ll do it, but only if you’re sure you want your first time to be with a total stranger.”

“I’m sure,” Nolan told him more confidently than he felt, at least having shitty parents gave him something; He was a damn good liar.

\---

Nolan took Brett back to his place. Nolan’s parents were always out anyway. Anxiety built up inside Nolan, making his hands shake as he tried to unlock the door. A large hand covered his to help steady it.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Brett said softly in Nolan’s ear.

That definitely did not help. The puff of heat against his ear sent blood to his dick. “We do now,” Nolan breathed, throwing the door open.

\---

Nolan had read stories of other people’s first times on the internet, a terrible idea for someone with anxiety, and a lot of them said it hurt during and after sex. He thought his would be the same.

Nolan picked the best person for his first time apparently. Brett was way more gentle than Nolan had expected.

Brett stretched him infuriatingly slowly, placing sweet kisses all over Nolan as he did.

Two fingers in he hit the sweet spot. Nolan moaned embarrassingly loudly, covering his mouth with his hand, eyes going wide.

Brett smirked. “Found it,” he purred, pressing into Nolan’s prostate again.

Nolan melted into his touch. Brain malfunctioning he pulled Brett down for a long, dirty kiss.

\---

Nolan woke the next morning with a dull ache in his ass and his warm pillow trying to leave the bed. He held tighter to it, hoping it would stop moving.

“Stop squeezing or I’ll pee in your bed.”

Nolan groaned. Now the pillow made threats? He opened an eye, tracing defined muscle up to Brett’s displeased face.

“Sorry,” Nolan mumbled, releasing Brett and propping himself up on an elbow.

“Mind if I use your shower?” Brett asked, wandering over to the adjoining bathroom.

Nolan watched him leave, broad shoulders and lean muscle making his mouth water. Damn that boy was hot. “Nah, go ahead.”

Brett left the bathroom door open, in an invitation or because he didn’t care, Nolan wasn’t sure. Nolan heard the shower turn on and flopped back into the pillows. He felt sticky and sweaty and gross, but he didn’t much care.

“Are you going to tell him?” Brett called from the shower.

“I guess? I still don’t know. I don’t want to ruin things, y’know?”

“If you really like this dude you should go for it. You only live once.”

“Wow, I suddenly regret having sex with you.”

“Buddha once said,” Brett started, coming out of the bathroom, scrubbing a towel through his hair, “‘ there are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting.’ You fucked everything up. You need to go back to the beginning.”

“Or I could keep fucking you and continue living life like I had been.”

“While I would enjoy that immensely, I have a feeling you won’t be truly happy until you say something.”

\---

Brett was right. Of course he was. Why stop at tall and gorgeous when you could be smart as hell too?

Nolan groaned as he walked up to Gabe’s front door, pausing to breathe before knocking on it.

Gabe smiled as he pulled the door open. “Hey Nol, what’s up?”

Nolan could do this. He came up with a speech on his way over, now all he needed to do was give it.

Nolan opened his mouth, a sad squeak the only thing that came out.

Gabe’s face scrunched in confusion. “You okay?”

Nolan cleared his throat, trying again. “I want to be closer...like, relationship wise.” This was not the speech he prepared.

“How so? Like brothers or like boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.”

Gabe leaned against the doorframe, look of contemplation on his features.

“This was a terrible idea,” Nolan muttered, turning to walk away.

“Hey wait, I was thinking it over.” Gabe caught Nolan’s arm before he could get too far. “I guess I never considered there could be another level to this relationship.” Nolan’s heart dropped. “I did miss seeing you though, so if dating you is the only way to spend more time together, I would love to become your boyfriend.”

Nolan smiled, turning to fully face Gabe.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want to do differently though, because I’m cool the way we are.”

“This,” Nolan said, reaching up to caress Gabe’s cheek, mushing their lips together. 

Gabe’s arms circled his waist, pulling them together.

The kiss was much sweeter than the ones he had with Brett, more care put into how their mouths moved together. The fire Nolan felt was different, but the same intensity, less of a lustful need and more of a warm contentment.

They broke apart for air, keeping their bodies close.

“I can do that,” Gabe breathed.

\---

The next few weeks were a bit of a pain in the ass. Gabe kept doing his aggressive dominance thing while they were around Nolan’s friends, but eventually he did mix satisfactorily with the Merry Crew of Misfits and he and Nolan spent nearly every available hour together.

The only problem: Nolan was getting antsy. He gotten a taste of sex’s sweet, savory flavor and now he wanted more. He tried to give subtle hints of this to Gabe, but so far the most sexual thing they did was heavy makeout sessions.

It was after one of those sessions that Nolan lost it.

They were on the couch, home alone, watching a movie. Nolan had initiated the kissing, like he usually did, it got hot and heavy, and then Gabe went back to cuddling him! Nolan was pissed.

“What the fuck, man?!”

Gabe gazed at him confused. “Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me for two weeks straight. I’m sitting here rock hard and you’re just going to ignore me?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realise.”

Nolan stared incredulously. “You...didn’t realise. Do you not want to be intimate with me?”

“I do. I love kissing you, I just didn’t know you wanted more than that. We can have sex, if that’s what you want.”

“Is it something you want?” Nolan’s anxiety started to act up again. Did Gabe not like him like he liked him? Did Gabe not find him attractive enough to have sex with?

“I’ve never done it, but I’m willing to try if it’ll make you happy.”

\---

Sex with Gabe was awkward and fumbly. Maybe it was a bad idea having Brett as his first, he was too good at it, it made everything else pale in comparison. It was still nice, took the edge off, made him feel connected to Gabe on another level, but it wasn’t the heated embrace he was looking for.

Gabe collapsed next to him panting. He nuzzled into Nolan, pressing kisses to his neck. “I love you, Nol.”

Nolan rubbed his cheek against Gabe’s head. “I love you too.” It wasn’t a lie, but it felt like one. He felt like he was betraying someone and he couldn’t figure out why.

\---

Nolan should not have agreed to a night at Sinema with the Crew. It was a fun night out, until Brett walked in and he panicked. He scrunched down in the booth, hoping Liam’s broad shoulders would hide him from view. He groaned inwardly when Brett smirked and stalked over to their table.

“Hey Bambi, how’s it going?”

“Uh, good. You?”

“I’m still living life to the fullest.” Brett’s gaze drifted down Nolan’s body, stopping on the arm wrapped around his waist. “I see you fixed your problem.” Nolan thought he heard some disappointment in his voice, but it was probably just his imagination.

“You gonna introduce me to your friend, Nol?”

“Oh uh, yeah. Gabe, this is Brett. Brett, this is Gabe, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m glad everything worked out.” There was definitely something wrong with his voice that time. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” Brett said, plastic smile on his face. He turned and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Nolan wanted to go after him, apologize for being a shit person or something, but he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. He couldn’t just leave Gabe here either, going after another man in front of him would send the wrong message. Fuck, why were feelings so complicated!

\---

Gabe and Nolan were spending their Sunday afternoon lazing on the sofa in Nolan’s living room.

Nolan snuggled into Gabe’s chest, trying to rid his mind of Brett’s existence. Why did his stupid, pretty face have to pop into his head every time he was alone with Gabe?

“Would you hate me if I told you I loved someone else?” Nolan’s voice sounded weak and uncertain.

Gabe sighed. “Depends. Do you still love me?”

Nolan gasped offended, moving to look Gabe in the eyes. “Of course. I care about you more than I care about myself.” He looked away, nervous energy surrounding him. “There’s just someone else I care about just as much.” Nolan flopped back onto Gabe’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. “I fucking hate it to be honest. We only talked to each other for like a day total and now I’m pining after him like a teenage girl.”

“The heart wants what it wants. Sometimes you can ignore it and wait for the feeling to pass, but in many cases it’s better to follow it and see where it leads.”

“But what if it isn’t my heart but instead my dick, and I’m just lusting after someone I can’t have? What if I get him and it’s still not enough? I don’t want to hurt you like that.”

“Let’s just talk to Brett before we make any assumptions.”

Nolan’s head shot up, eyes wider than Gabe thought possible. “How did you know it was Brett?!”

“The sad look on your face when he walked away would make a honey badger cry.”

\---

Nolan texted Brett, telling him to meet him at the cafe, and then ignored all follow up texts. It probably wasn’t the best start to whatever he was hoping to get out of this venture.

He made Gabe sit on the outside of the booth, knowing that if he was he would bolt before Brett even got there.

Brett spotted them and raised an eyebrow, walking over to the table. He sat down across from them, hands in his lap. “Good afternoon.”

“This is awkward,” Nolan muttered, looking at the table.

“Not surprising,” Gabe said, “that’s how most of these situations start. Brett, we asked you here because Nolan has a proposition for you.” He leaned back against the bench, gesturing for Nolan to go ahead.

“Fuck! What? I thought you were going to do it!?”

“Nah man, your problem, your question.”

“I- fuck- okay.” Nolan braced his arms on the table, staring into Brett’s confused eyes. “Would you like to date us?” His resolve weavered as soon as the words left his mouth. Shit like this doesn’t happen in real life.

Brett’s brow scrunched, lines forming between his eyebrows. He searched both their faces for something and then he relaxed, leaning an arm on the back of his bench. “You are a needy one there, Bambi. Unfortunately, I don’t normally date.”

Nolan’s face fell, all his hopes dashed.

“But,” Brett continued, devilish smirk playing on his face, “I’m willing to make an exception. Not everyday I get invited into a polyamorous relationship.”

Nolan smiled so hard it hurt his face. He turned to Gabe who smiled back.

Brett’s phone buzzed with a text message, he huffed as he read it. “Sorry boys, but I need to leave. We should do a proper date sometime. Haven’t done one of those in a while.”

\---

Their ‘proper date’ was really just them in vaguely fancy clothes in a diner; the nicest place they could afford. In other words, a fantastic start to everything. They had been sitting in awkward silence since the server left with their order, unsure how or where to start a conversation.

Nolan wrung his hands under the table. This was a terrible plan. Why had he thought this was going to work?

“So,” Brett said, looking between the other two, “How’d you guys meet?”

“Elementary school. He hit me with a backpack.”

“Damn, Bambi, you have interesting ways of making friends.”

“Why do you call him Bambi?” A tone of disgust colored Gabe’s voice.

The abrupt question made Brett and Nolan turn.

“Have you seen the kid’s eyes? It’s accurate.”

“It’s degrading.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you got to decide what Nolan likes to be called.”

Fists clenched and glares intensified.

“Enough!” Nolan shouted, catching the attention of other diners. “We are not going to be kicked out of a fucking diner on our first fucking date!” He glanced around the diner, seeing all the people staring. “Fuck off!” 

Brett looked surprised at the outburst of hostility. He and Gabe deflated still sending heated looks at each other.

They stuck to mindless chatter for a while. Starting with get-to-know-you type questions like, ‘what’s your favorite color,’ ‘when’s your birthday,’ ‘Star Wars or Lord of the Rings,” etc.

“What’s your favorite…” Brett paused to think, “children’s book?”

“Winnie the Pooh,” Nolan said immediately, “I identified with Piglet and Eeyore the most.”

“Y’know, that says a lot about your personality,” Gabe mused. “If your parents had actually paid attention they probably would have caught the BPD earlier.”

The atmosphere eased a bit, conversation coming easier.

\---

After dinner they went to Nolan’s house, like they normally did, only this time Nolan was now squashed between two giants. Nolan was not feeling this. It was too much right now, and he needed an escape. He stood and started for the staircase.

“Nolan?”

“Where are you going?”

“Get out of my house,” Nolan said before running up the stairs.

“Looks like he’s had enough,” Gabe commented.

“What the fuck just happened?” Brett asked, completely baffled.

“BPD man, sometimes he likes you, sometimes he wants everyone to fuck off. Takes a while to get used to.”

“What do we do now?”

“Wait for him to call and apologize? Guess we could go to my place and play video games in the meantime.”

\---

The next morning Nolan hated himself. What an unusual state of being, not.

Gabe was finally warming up to Brett, and Nolan was getting what he wanted, and then he had to go and fuck it up.

He groaned and buried his head under his pillow. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, nearly knocking his lamp over because he wasn’t looking. He created a new group chat, naming it ‘my lovely boyfriends.’

**Nolan:** Sorry I freaked out last night.

**Brett:** It’s cool, we had a good time without you.

**Nolan:** What’d you do?

**Gabe:** Zombies  >:D

**Gabe:** Because Brett actually likes my games.

Nolan renamed the chat to ‘bitches.’

**Nolan:** Anyone want to hang out tonight?

**Brett:** Can't, I have homework.

**Gabe:** Bring it. I do too.

\---

It turned out to be a nice, leisurely afternoon, sitting around the coffee table in Gabe’s basement den. It was so domestic and comforting, and Nolan was fucking bored. He finished his project ages ago and had been playing on his phone since then. Now it was dying and he was, once again, out of things to do.

Nolan sighed, leaning his head against the table.

“You doing okay there, Nol?”

“Bored.”

“I’m nearly finished,” Brett said, fingers still flying over his laptop keyboard, “then we can do something else.”

How does he type while talking? Nolan can do one or the other, but as soon as someone says something all train of thought leaves his brain.

A minute later Nolan was still bored. He slouched his way off the table dropping his head onto Brett’s thigh. He closed his eyes and smiled when a hand stroked through his hair.

“Gabe,” Gabe’s mother called from the top of the stairs, “are your friends staying for dinner?”

Nolan couldn’t see the questioning look on Gabe’s face, but he’d been in this situation enough times to know it was there. He raised a thumb in the air, too lazy to come up with words.

There was more exchange, but Nolan didn’t bother trying to understand it.

Fingers threaded in his hair, massaging down his scalp. He pressed up into it.

“-ke up. Dinner’s ready.”

Brett dragged a droopy Nolan up to the dining room, guiding him into a chair.

Gabe, his sister Maisie, and their parents join them a moment later.

Dinner with Gabe's parents had never been more awkward.

“So Brett,” Gabe's father said, “if you don't go to the same school, how did you all meet?”

Nolan's head shot up, turning to bore a pleading gaze into Brett.

“Lacrosse game. Liam introduced us.”

Nolan let out a slow, shaky breath, trying not to be too obvious about it. Gabe and Maisie glancing between him and Brett suspiciously.

“It’s good to see Nolan gaining more friends,” Gabe’s mother said, squeezing Nolan’s arm affectionately. “He’s had a tough time in that department. You know, when they were young, Nolan would follow Gabe around like a puppy. He’d do everything Gabe did. One time they were climbing trees in the backyard, and poor Nolan missed a branch and fell out. Leg cut open, broken arm, and bruised all over we took him to the emergency room. He cried for ages, only stopping when Gabe climbed into the bed with him.”

Nolan thought that since his parents didn’t care about him he would never have to deal with embarrassing childhood stories, apparently the universe had a sick sense of humor. He seethed with annoyance, listening to the others laugh at his pain, leveling a glare at Gabe.

“What?” Gabe complained. “It was cute.”

“The pair are inseparable,” Gabe’s father added, “really warms the heart knowing they’re such good friends still. Though it is going to be difficult to find girlfriends if they continue this way.”

Brett raised an eyebrow at Gabe in silent question.

Maisie’s eyes widened.

Nolan regretted agreeing to dinner.

\---

Back down in the basement shit had started to hit the fan.

“You are dating two men and you haven’t even told your parents you’re gay?!” Brett questioned, voice angry and just above a whisper.

“You have two boyfriends?!” Maisie squeaked. She ran down the stairs, pointing at Nolan and Brett. “Are they?”

“Fuck off, Maisie,” Gabe growled, “this is a private conversation!”

“Nuh-uh, you’ve been lying to me this whole time. I’ve been asking about your feelings for Nolan for years now, little bro, you aren’t getting out of it this time!”

“At least you’re consistent,” Brett muttered.

“Look, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how they would react, okay? They’re obnoxiously religious and I didn’t want to get kicked out of the house at sixteen.”

“Instead you’ve been lying to them so they can be extra pissed when they do find out,” Brett snarked.

Gabe glared at him. “Do your parents know then, you fucking asshole?”

“Of course, they were the ones who told me what bisexuality meant. I don’t hide things from them because I love them.”

This took Gabe by surprise. He fell silent, eyes dropping away from Brett’s face.

“We’ll be there with you,” Nolan piped up, “if you want to tell them.”

“I don’t want to push you into anything,” Brett said, softer tone in his voice, “but I don’t think I can be a part of this if you don’t.”

Gabe gazed at Nolan’s worried face. His sad eyes devolved into resignation. “I’ll tell them.”

\---

Gabe walked up to his parents at the sink in the kitchen, the other three following behind.

“Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something,” Gabe said, clenching his fists, “I’m gay.”

His parents bubbled with laughter. The youngsters stared at them in confusion.

“Oh Honey, no,” his mom said, fake sweetness lacing her voice, “you’re not gay. You had that crush on Liza in fifth grade, remember?”

“What? No, Mom, you tried to set us up because I played with her once in the bounce castle at her birthday party.”

His father’s face darkened. “I don’t think you heard your mother. You are not gay.”

Gabe reached for Brett and Nolan’s hands. “My boyfriends would tell you differently,” he stated defiantly.

His parents faces turned just shy of pure evil. “I think it’s time for you boys to leave. We need to have a talk with Gabe.”

Nolan and Brett kissed Gabe on the cheek, whispering encouragements into his ear, and smirking at his parents as they left.

\---

Nolan didn’t hear anything from Gabe until school the next day.

Nolan ran the entirety of school grounds searching for Gabe. He finally spotted him out the classroom window, getting out of his mother’s car right before the bell rang.

**Nolan:** He’s okay.

**Brett:** Good. Tell him I’m sorry for forcing him into this.

\---

They finally met up at lunch.

Nolan latched onto him as soon as he sat down. “Brett says he’s sorry.”

Gabe returned the hug with his free arm, kissing Nolan on the head as he did.

Mason, Corey, and Liam looked at them confused.

“Anyone know what that baffling series of events means?” Mason asked Corey and Liam.

They shook their heads no.

“It’s cute though,” Corey said.

“What’s Brett got to do with it?” Liam asked, scratching his head.

Nolan peered over at them. “We never told you, did we?”

All three shook their heads.

“We’re dating,” Nolan stated simply.

The other three still looked baffled.

“I repeat, what does Brett have to do with this?”

Nolan’s brows furrowed. “We’re dating.”

Realisation hit and shock took over Mason’s face. “You’re dating the abs?! How did you nail that one down?”

“He said he was intrigued by the polyamory.”

Corey and Liam’s jaws dropped open. They finally figured it out.

“Damn it,” Mason whined, “If I had known he was into poly I would’ve invited him to be with me and Corey.”

“Wait, but what’s he sorry about?”

Gabe joined in the conversation. “He convinced me to tell my parents and now I’m grounded.”

Nolan moved away, pouting up at him. “Your parents are fuckin’ rude.”

“That’s not all. They took all my shit too, saying they had to find ‘the source of my perversion,’” Gabe said complete with air quotes. “They even took Mom’s original Nintendo. The only entertainment I'm allowed is textbooks and a bible.”

“That explains the lack of texts. How long are you grounded for?”

“They didn’t say. Probably forever.”

\---

Life without Gabe was torturous. Nolan and Brett hung out throughout the week, but they both agreed it didn’t feel quite right.

With Brett at an away game, Nolan was spending a rare Friday night alone. Or at least he was until his dad came stumbling in drunk off his ass. He forgot to lock the door again. The telltale sounds set Nolan on edge.

He silently walked over to his bedroom door, cringing at the squeaky hinges. He shut off the lights and climbed into bed. Maybe the illusion of sleep would prevent whatever was going to happen.

“Nolan~” his father sang as he stomped up the stairs, “come out, come out wherever you are~”

Nolan tried not to flinch when the door slammed open. His body trembled with every audible footfall.

“So today, yer brother Nick pisses me off, sayin’ he doesn’ wanna play football no more.” His voice grew angrier as he walked toward the bed. “Made me want ta beat the kid senseless, but I can’t do that, can I? I love that little shit too much. So I go to the bar, thinking I’ll drink away the anger, except it just keeps buildin’ and buildin’ and then one a my friends reminds me a you. Stupid little Nolan, the failure of the family, only good for beating.”

Nolan scrunched up, preparing for the kick. A heavy boot hit him in the lower back, shockwaves of pain sprouting throughout his body. He tried to crawl away, but his father grabbed his shoulder, holding him down as a punch landed on his cheek. Nolan threw out a fist, it made contact, but without the force it needed to deal any damage.

“Learnin’ to fight back are ya, Nolan?” his father chuckled evilly, dropping an elbow into Nolan’s gut.

Nolan’s arm swung up forcefully, his fist hitting between his father’s legs. The man keeled over in pain and Nolan bolted from the house.

He didn’t stop until he was outside Gabe’s house.

He couldn’t be here, Gabe was still grounded. If he knocked he would just get him into more trouble. He heard shouting coming from the kitchen. Carefully he crept around to stand near the window.

_ “You are not allowed near them ever again, do you hear me?!”  _ Gabe’s mother screamed.

Gabe’s voice sounded much calmer.  _ “I thought you were just being a bitch, but then it hit me. You took away the Nintendo BECAUSE it was yours as a teenager. You’re a lesbian, aren’t you? You’re gay and now because you’re stuck in a loveless marriage you’re taking your anger out on me!” _

_ “You’re wrong!” _

_ “Why do you shout at him everyday then? Why does he fuck several other women?!” _

_ “How do you know about that?” _

_ “He brings them to our house! The bastard fucks them in your bed and you call that love?!” _

Her voice grew cold.  _ “Get out of my house.”  _ A pause.  _ “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” _

Gabe stomped and cursed his way to the front porch. He spotted Nolan out of the corner of his eye. “Nol? What are you doing here?”

Nolan stepped out of the shadows, revealing his injured face.

Gabe’s face darkened, anger etched into every detail. He held Nolan’s face in his hands, stroking a thumb under the cut on his cheek. “Your dad did this, didn’t he?”

“He was drunk.”

“That doesn’t change anything, Nol.” Gabe scrutinized Nolan’s sad, watery eyes before pulling him into a hug. “Guess that ruins my plans for tonight. Where are we going to sleep now?”

“Do you think Brett would take us in?”

\---

Brett and his family willingly opened their house to the poor children.

Gabe and Nolan walked to the location Brett sent, beaming in awe at the luscious plantlife growing in the yard.

The house was mostly window with strips of brick keeping it all together. They stepped up to the porch, hit the doorbell button, and heard it chime sweetly inside.

Brett opened the door, smile falling into a frown at the sight of Nolan’s face. “Shit, Bambi, what happened to you?” He waved them in without waiting for an answer.

“His dad’s a mean drunk,” Gabe said angrily, stepping inside.

“Are those your loverboys?”

Brett started down the hall, gesturing for the other two to follow. “I present my boyfriends to the council,” he said dramatically, walking into the kitchen. He pointed at the respective owner as he said their names, “this is Nolan and that’s Gabe. Guys, meet my sister Lori and my parents Gina and Emily.”

They sat at the table in the middle of the room smiling at them.

“Oh Darling, what happened to your face?” Emily asked, her long blonde curls swishing around her face as she nodded toward a cabinet; Both Nolan and Gabe too flabbergasted to respond.

“Pick your jaws off the floor,” Brett sighed, rooting around in the cabinet and pulling out a first aid kit. He set it on the table and pushed Nolan into a chair, getting to work cleaning up Nolan’s face. “They both have shitty parents.” He glanced at his parents before saying, “can they stay here for a while?”

“Of course, Dear. They can stay as long as they want,” Emily told them, soft voice calming Nolan’s nerves.

Gina eyed them sternly. “Call your parents and tell them where you are though. I don’t want them thinking we’ve kidnapped you.”

\---

Nolan left a message in his mother’s voicemail, watching as Gabe held his phone away from his ear, unintelligible yelling making him flinch. He walked into Brett’s room and leaned against the wall. The adrenaline rush earlier left him exhausted.

Brett laid a bunch of blankets out on the floor, glaring at his twin sized bed. He kicked it lightly, muttering about insufficient space.

Nolan giggled and hugged him from behind. “You’re adorable.”

“I didn’t think I would need to fit three people on it when I bought the extra long bed.”

“Nolan’s injured anyway,” Gabe said wandering in, “it’ll keep him out of range of stray limbs.”

“I’m fine.”

Gabe stared at him incredulously and grazed his hand along Nolan’s side, eliciting a whimper.

Brett spun around in Nolan’s arms, returning his hug gently. “I still think we should take you to the hospital.”

“No,” Nolan refused, “they ask too many questions.”

“To prevent shit like this from happening again.”

“No, it'll heal.”

“Unless you have internal bleeding,” Gabe muttered, pulling off his shirt. He chucked it onto the desk chair and turned around to see Brett and Nolan leering at him. “No. Not with him battered up like that. Especially not with your family down the hall.”

“Spoilsport,” Brett mumbled, releasing Nolan and going to find pyjamas for everyone. He threw sweatpants at the other two and chuckled when Nolan’s landed on his head.

“You need help with those, Nol?”

“Only if you want to help me with my erection afterward.”

“I would be happy to, Bambi,” Brett offered, lecherous smirk on his face.

Gabe rolled his eyes, turning away to change his pants and instantly regretting it when he heard a wolf whistle. “I hate you both.”

\---

Nothing sexual happened that night, something Nolan was mostly grateful for. No matter how open Brett was with his parents Nolan couldn’t get over his instinctual urge to hide everything important away from parental figures.

He watched the stars out the window on the opposite wall, listening to Brett’s even breathing and Gabe’s soft snores. He wanted to sleep, but his mind kept coming up with new ways to torture him. “ _ What if this isn’t real? What if I’m currently in a coma and once I come out of it neither of the people I love will know who I am? What if it is real, but Dad’s going to find out where I am and beat Gabe and Brett to death to spite me? What if they find out what a piece of shit I really am and leave me?”  _ The last one was the most painful and the most frequent.

He needed to clear his head. He stood, careful of the bodies on the floor, and crept out of the room. He walked as quietly as he could down an unfamiliar hallway, exiting to the backyard through a door at the end.

The plants here were even more beautiful. The grass was lush and green. Bushes and every color flower lined the edges. In the far left a koi pond with a fountain. A small group of fruit trees sat in the middle of it all; wooden bench swing in between them.

Nolan wandered over to the swing, sitting down, leaning back, and closing his eyes. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard footsteps. His head snapped up, eyeing the figure in the darkness suspiciously.

“I come in peace,” Emily said, soft, melodic voice relaxing him, “do you mind if I sit?”

He shook his head. She smoothed her nightgown as she sat next to him.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

He nodded, fingers fiddling in his lap.

“Wanna tell me why?”

He stared at the ground. She seemed like such a nice woman, but he just couldn’t produce words. He flinched when she rubbed a hand across his shoulders, body filling with tension.

“Sorry,” she said, removing her arm, “Brett likes having his back rubbed. I won’t touch you again.”

“No!” His voice came out more desperate than he meant it to. “No, it’s fine. I’ve just had a rough day.”

Her eyes turned sad, she reached for his hand, slowly and in front of him this time, giving him a chance to flinch away. She squeezed it comfortingly. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

He huffed a laugh, disbelieving. “I don’t know what all Brett’s told you, but my current problem will never get better.”

“Ah, the anxiety. I am all too familiar. You’re wrong though, it can get better, but learning to cope can be a long and arduous process. I can help, but you have to let me.”

He looked at her skeptically, brow raised. “How?”

“For tonight, learning to ignore. Turn on some music and focus on something in it, isolate the sound. Come on, I’ll let you borrow my MP3 player.” She patted his knee gently and stood, making her way back into the house.

Maybe Nolan’s instincts could make an exception.

\---

Nolan must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke to the sun in his eyes. He groaned and covered them with a hand, finally registering movement in the room.

Brett crouched in front of him, blocking the sunlight with his head. “Good morning. Sleep okay?”

Nolan nodded, pulling the earbuds out of his ears.

“You could have woken me.”

Nolan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“You have my mom’s music player, so either she gave it to you or you were rooting around in her nightstand. I’m hoping it was the first option.”

“She gave it to me,” he croaked, voice hoarse from sleep.

Brett’s voice lowered, soft and concerned. “Which means you were stressing out and you didn’t bother waking me or Gabe up.” He stroked a hand up Nolan’s forearm. “You can bother me whenever you need me.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

“You roused my mother from sleep, a feat impossible for mortal men.”

“How did she know?”

“She always knows what people are feeling; sometimes before they do.” Brett’s thumb rubbed at Nolan’s wrist for a moment, watching as the skin moved under it. He sighed. “Anyway, Gabe’s in the shower, but I need to go soon. Treat the house as your own.” He kissed Nolan on the head before leaving.

Nolan closed his eyes again, listening to the familial sounds happening around him; something he never really had. Somehow it made him feel like more of an outsider.

He rose from the bed eventually, shuffling out to the bustling world of weekday mornings.

Brett rushed past him yelling, “where’s my lacrosse bag?”

“I burned it to stop it from stinking up the house!” Gina yelled back teasingly. “But really, it’s in the laundry room.”

Lori smiled as she walked by, looking adorable in her purple, Devenford Prep sweater vest.

Gabe, hair still wet from the shower, pecked him on the cheek, walking into the kitchen in his borrowed clothes.

Everyone seemed so at ease and it was making Nolan uncomfortable. Noises got louder and the room started to blur.

Emily padded up to him, quiet but still audible to avoid scaring him. “Nolan Darling, would you like to stay home today?”

He just stared ahead, eyes slowly unfocusing and filling with tears. She carefully pulled him into a hug and he buried his face in her neck.

“It’s alright, Dear, you’re going to be just fine.” She turned her head. “Gina, could you get me the number for the public school?

Gabe walked out of the kitchen, eyes widening in concern. “You okay, Nol?”

Emily smiled at him. “He’ll be alright. You should get going.”

Brett skidded to a stop at the end of the hall. “Mom?”

“Nolan’s staying home with me today.” Her sweet voice gained a commanding undertone. “Go to school.”

\---

Nolan slept through most of the morning, only waking when Emily came to get him for lunch. After they ate, she made him spend time in the backyard because ‘the sun will make you feel better.’ It did help a bit.

His father probably went back to his other family this morning. He should leave, get out of Emily’s hair. She didn’t want him here.

“You know,” she said, sitting on the swing next to him, “I missed having someone here with me. I homeschooled Brett and Lori when they were little. The house was alive with their antics all day, it was exhausting. Then they insisted on going to school and suddenly everything was unbearably quiet.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is you can come by anytime, even when Brett isn’t here.”

They sat in silence for awhile before Emily went back to her gardening and Nolan wandered back into the house.

\---

He should not root around in Brett’s stuff because that is an invasion of privacy. His brain is terrible at following orders though and that is exactly what he ended up doing.

He started with the nightstand. Top drawer had lube and condoms, not surprising. Bottom drawer: notebooks filled with poems or song lyrics or something? He didn’t bother reading through them.

He was sifting through a junk door of childhood memories when Brett and Gabe walked in.

“Bambi, what are you doing?”

Nolan turned a sheepish smile to them. “Looking…?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, dropped his bag, and wandered out to the hall.

“For my Pokemon cards?”

“What?”

Brett chuckled, dropping his bag on the floor. “That’s what’s in the bottom of that drawer. I don’t know what you were looking for, but that’s all kid junk,” he said, sitting on his bed across the room from Nolan. “I keep meaning to clean it out, but I get distracted by the nostalgia.”

“Oh,” Nolan murmured. He didn’t know if he was actually looking for anything.

Now that Nolan thought about it the messy drawer sat in great contrast to the rest of Brett. His hair was always styled. His room was clean and organized. Hell, he even folded up the blankets from last night before he went to school. It suddenly felt so strange knowing that Brett had a secret junk drawer.

Brett studied Nolan’s face, wondering what he was contemplating. “Hey,” he said, breaking Nolan out of his thoughts, “do you want to go get dinner?” He received a nod and then went to help Nolan off the floor.

They went down the hallway to the living room, finding Gabe watching TV with Lori and Gina.

“Come on, Gabe, we’re going out to eat.”

\---

Things were still awkward between Gabe and Brett. They argued over who got to sit next to Nolan, staring intensely anytime the other got too close to him, thinly veiled threat in their eyes. Nolan was sick of it.

"You two should kiss," Nolan spouted abruptly, staring at the table in front of him.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"In the diner?" Brett questioned.

"Yes." Nolan looked up at them.

They sized each other up, the diner seemingly disappearing around them.

"Why?" Gabe repeated.

"Because you're still awkward with each other and it might help."

Gabe looked at him skeptically. "I don't think this is going to help."

Brett brought his hand up to Gabe's chin, pulling him to face him. "Can't hurt to try."

Gabe sighed but relented. He hesitated before pressing his lips to Brett's.

Brett melted into the kiss easily, sliding his hand along Gabe's jawline, deepening it gently.

Nolan watched in awe, lustful heat building in his gut. This was his best idea yet.

"Ahem!"

The three startled. Their heads turned to the waitress standing at the end of the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, amusement coloring her voice.

Brett smiled at her, recovering quickly. "Could you give us a minute?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Nolan let out a shaky breath. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Maybe you'll learn not to make us do weird things in public, Nol."

Nolan scoffed, “I didn’t make you do anything, I only said that you should.”

Brett chuckled, “which is basically giving us an order. If we refuse you give us the sad doe-eyes and we do it anyway.”

“Oh.”

“It's not a bad thing,” Gabe added quickly, “we do it because we love you. Just, don't make us do anything illegal, okay?”

Nolan laughed lightly, fiddling with his water glass. “Did it help though?”

They glanced at each other and shrugged.

“What would help?”

“Sex.”

“A cuddle pile…?” Gabe trailed off, disturbed by Brett’s instantaneous answer. “What is with you two and sex? Do you crave it that badly?”

Brett and Nolan both nodded emphatically.

“We’re teenage boys,” Nolan said, as if Gabe had asked the stupidest question known to man. “Do you not want it?”

“Sex has only ever been a vague curiosity to me,” Gabe said, snickering at the looks of shock Brett and Nolan gave him. “I don’t need it, I don’t know if I actually want it, and I am perfectly fine without it.”

“I did not expect that,” Brett said, still a bit befuddled, “especially not with how Nolan and I met.”

Nolan’s expression changed to one of fear.

“How did you meet?” A hint of anger etched into Gabe’s voice when he spotted Nolan’s face.

“Seriously, how many secrets do you people have?” Brett was exhausted. He looked into Nolan’s eyes, acknowledging the pleading gaze he was giving. “I’m just going to say it because he has a right to know. Funny story, Nolan came up to me at the club and the first thing out of his mouth is ‘I need you to fuck me.’”

Gabe glowered. Nolan dropped his head to the table, covering it with his arms.

“Hold onto your panties,” Brett continued, “he wanted to know what it felt like so he could decide whether or not to ask YOU out.”

Gabe looked away embarrassed.

“It’s even funnier now that we know you’re asexual.”

Nolan’s muffled voice rose from between his fingers. “It’s fucking embarrassing now.”

Gabe let out a low chuckle, it slowly built into full blown laughter. “That’s why you got so mad at me for not making a move!”

Nolan groaned at the memory.

Gabe’s laughter died off into a pitter of giggles. “Oh man, guess we should order, huh? It’d be a shame to delay the fucking any longer.”

**\\*0*/**

“No, you cannot join us,” Gabe said firmly.

“Why not?” Nolan whined.

“Because you are still injured!” Frustrated concern leached into Gabe’s voice.

“I’m fine!”

Gabe’s hand reached for Nolan’s side, watching him flinch before he made contact. “No.”

“Can I watch at least?”

Brett chuckled, “Bambi’s into voyeurism, is he?”

“Have you seen yourselves? Fuck yeah, I am!”

Gabe snorted a laugh and caressed Nolan’s face in his hand. “Alright, you can watch.”

They moved up to Nolan’s bedroom and stripped down to their underwear.

“How are we doing this?” Gabe asked nervously.

Brett gave him a knowing smile. “However you feel most comfortable.”

“I’ll...top...?” Gabe said unsure.

Brett nodded and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off as he sat on the bed. “Lube?”

Nolan pulled a large bottle out of his desk drawer and handed it to him.

Brett leveled a lecherous gaze at Nolan. “This is half empty.”

“I’ve been using it without you,” he replied unashamed.

Brett smirked and turned his gaze to Gabe. “Do you want to stretch me or should I do it?”

Gabe gaped at him like a fish.

Brett’s hand smoothed up Gabe’s torso, resting at his neck he pulled him into a sweet kiss. “Your insecurity is adorable.” He sighed, “guess I have to do it myself.” He scooted up the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Unless...Nolan wants to have a go?”

Nolan moved to the bed immediately, kneeling in front of him.

Brett pulled his legs up, spreading them apart and bending at the knees. He held the lube out for Nolan, dribbling some on his hand. “Be gentle, I haven’t done this in a while.”

Nolan brought his hand down between Brett’s legs. He circled the muscled ring a few times before easing a finger inside. He pumped in and out painfully slowly, dreading the idea of hurting him.

“You can go faster,” Brett said soothingly, “and add another finger.”

Nolan pulled out, added a second and pushed back in at the same slow pace. He heard a snort of laughter and then he was being kissed. His hand moved faster without permission, too eager to get this show on the road.

Brett leaned back again. “Flip you hand palm up? Yeah, now bend your fing-ehng-” He choked on a moan, whole body shivering at the pleasure.

Nolan smirked. “Found it.”

“Fuck,” Brett sighed, leaning his head back, “I forgot how good that feels.”

Nolan’s hand sped up, brushing Brett’s prostate every few thrusts. Brett nodded and he added a third finger, thrusts becoming more erratic.

Brett’s hand shot out to stop him. “You’re going to make me come,” he said, breathing heavily. He removed Nolan’s hand and gestured for Gabe to come closer. “Kinky or vanilla?”

Gabe looked at him confused.

“How do you want me?”

“On your back?”

“Vanilla it is.” Brett gently pushed Nolan out of the way and scooted down a bit, propping a pillow under his back and leaning on his elbows. He and Gabe stared at each other for a moment. “You have to take your boxers off.”

Gabe snapped out of his stupor and pulled off his underwear.

Brett’s eyes darkened. “I’m glad you’re a willing ace, it’d be a terrible shame to waste that dick.”

Nolan licked his lips, nodding in agreement. Long and thick, just like the rest of Gabe, with straight, dark hairs at the bottom. Huh, how ironic.

Gabe kneeled between Brett’s legs, awkwardly setting one hand on his knee, the other accepting the lube he offered. He slicked up his dick and lined it up with Brett’s hole. “Last chance to back out?”

“I swear to god, Gabe, if you don’t fuck him I will.”

Gabe huffed and pushed, thrusting in a little at a time, Brett and Nolan watching the whole thing. “Close your mouth, Nol, you’re drooling.”

Even though it was an insult, the low, sultry voice Gabe used made Nolan harder. He shed his last piece of clothing, far too aware that he was the only one not naked. He watched as Gabe’s thrusts gained speed, grunts and moans filling the air.

Brett pulled at Nolan’s leg, moving him to kneel closer to his face. He grasped hold of Nolan’s dick and licked the tip. Nolan bucked, smearing spit and precum along Brett’s jaw. He ignored it licking up the underside instead, tongue catching under the tip.

Gabe moved to grip Brett's hip, other hand yanking Nolan over to kiss him, fingers pulling at his hair.

Brett sunk lower on Nolan's dick, eye's straying to watch the kiss. Nolan bucked and Gabe hit his prostate and then Brett was coming all over his abdomen. His moans vibrated up through Nolan and he came in his mouth. He tried to swallow but his muscles wouldn't cooperate and some dripped down his face.

Gabe slowed down uncertain look in his eyes.

“Don't stop,” Brett breathed, “you're fine.”

Gabe sped up again, thrusts quickly becoming erratic. Brett lifted his hips to adjust the angle.

A few more hits and Brett surged up, smashing his lips to Gabe's, coming a second time, his clenching muscles sending Gabe over the edge.

Brett dropped back onto the bed, panting heavily.

Nolan squealed in delight. “Fucking hell that was hot!”

Gabe pulled out of Brett carefully. Cum dribbled out onto the pillow.

“Dude, you got cum on my pillow!” Gabe complained.

Brett smirked at him. “I'll have to be your pillow tonight.”

“But your all bony.”

Brett scowled at Gabe. “Hey Bambi, why do we put up with him?”

Nolan sighed lovingly. “Have you seen that dick?” He and Brett snickered at Gabe's annoyed face. “No but really, I love him too much. And he ditched his family for us.”

“Fair enough,” Brett sighed. “Could someone get me a towel, please? I would rather not sleep drenched in cum.”

“Right!” Nolan hopped off the bed, running to the bathroom and returning with a wet washcloth. He handed it to Brett, letting him clean himself up.

Brett gave the cloth back to Nolan, chuckling at the disgusted face he gave. He kicked the pillow to the side, flopping onto the bed arms open in invitation. He and Gabe stared at each other, less malice behind it this time. “Are you coming?”

“Aren’t you going to get under the covers?”

Brett gave a frustrated huff. “Stave off sleep for the guy so we can cuddle and now he’s making me move,” he muttered, sluggishly slipping beneath the comforter. He looked up at Gabe expectantly. “We’ve already done my thing, you can’t back out now.”

Gabe hesitated before sliding in next to him, stopping a few inches away.

“Come here and cuddle me or I will arrange you myself.”

“What’s going on?” Nolan asked, walking in from the bathroom.

“Oh good, he refuses to touch me. Give him the puppy eyes.”

“I was just waiting for Nolan!” Gabe protested.

Nolan climbed into bed, snuggling against Brett naturally. He waved a hand at Gabe. “Come on, you said you would try. You can go back to hating each other tomorrow.”

“I don’t hate him, I just don’t like him,” Gabe said, carefully mimicking Nolan’s position on Brett’s other side.

Brett rubbed his hands along their backs, content smile on his face, whispering, “shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep.”

\---

Nolan woke up at dawn. He extracted himself from the mess of limbs and watched happily as the other two curled together. He wandered into the bathroom for a shower.

He had to go to school today. If nothing else, he didn’t want to stay here alone all day, thinking about how he just forced the only two people he loved into a relationship that neither of them wanted. About how his dad had the ability to show up at any moment to beat him bloody. Or about how even if his mother came home from her forever long business trip she would barely speak to him.

He should not have done this. He should not have gotten involved with anyone, it was better that way. He couldn’t hurt anyone if there was no one around to hurt.

The tears falling from his eyes mixed with the shower water.

“Bambi, you planning to get out at some point?”

“Yeah, just gimme a minute.” He sniffed, rinsing the last of the suds away before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back out to the bedroom.

“We thought you might’ve drowned in the toilet,’ Gabe teased, brushing past him into the bathroom.

Nolan walked unblinking to his closet. He could let them go right now, tell them to leave and never come back, free them from the chains he bound them with. It would hurt him more than it hurt them.

“Nolan?” Brett was suddenly standing next to him, hand cupping his face. “You alright?”

Was he alright? Nolan didn’t know anymore. He needed to go....somewhere. Anywhere. He had to clear his head.

Nolan pulled on some clothes and walked out of the house, ignoring Brett’s protests.

He walked aimlessly in a direction he didn’t normally go, falling to his knees in a grassy area, tears streaming down his face.

Near the trees two wolf-like dogs, one dark brown and one gold, fought viciously with each other. Brown lunged for the other’s neck, Gold dodging out the way at the last second and going for Brown’s back legs. Gold was about to bite down when a ‘meow’ came from the shrubbery nearby.

A little calico cat pranced over and nuzzled against Gold’s snout until he let go. Calico booped both of them lovingly on the nose before running back into the woods. The dogs followed after, bumping into each other playfully yet still aggressive.

Great, now Nolan can add hallucinations to his list of mental problems.

He took a shuddering breath and stood, legs shaking underneath him. He began the journey home, legs weighing significantly more than the trip here.

He walked into a silent house. Good, Brett and Gabe must have left. He tromped up the stairs, a new set of tears falling from his eyes.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. Four missed calls and a text message.

**Gabe:** If you came back please call us. We went out looking for you, but with your usual spot vacated we don’t know where to go. Just, please don’t do anything stupid.

Nolan could avoid them, pretend that none of this ever happened. They might hate him, but that he could deal with, at least they could move on.

His fingers hit the call button and threw his phone on the bed. He sat on the floor, back against the bed. He curled into a ball, refusing to listen to the tinny, pleading voice.

\---

Two pairs of footsteps ran through Nolan’s house. They stomped their way to Nolan’s room, slamming open the door.

Nolan flinched at the sound, curling further into himself. Arms wrapped around him, erratic hearts beating in his ears.

“Fucking hell, Nol, you scared the shit out of us.”

“Never do that again.”

Nolan shifted, arms loosening around him. He wiped his eyes and sniffed, nose scrunching up in disgust. “Ew, you still smell like cum.”

“Showering was pretty low on my list of concerns when the love of my life walked out without a word.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, sounding small and insecure. He took a deep, shaky breath. “You should shower, we have school.”

“What?” Gabe asked. “No, we’re staying here with you.”

Nolan frowned. “I can’t skip anymore school, they’re going to expel me.”

“Fine,” Brett said, “but I’m coming with you. Don’t raise your eyebrows at me, I can’t let you go yet.”

“Your moms are going to be pissed.”

“My parents will understand.”

“You have to shower first,” Nolan demanded, “I refuse to let you near me in public smelling like that.”

“Deal.” Brett looked at Gabe. “Keep on eye on him and don’t leave without me.”

Gabe gave a mock salute as Brett stood, relaxing against the bed.

The arm around Nolan’s shoulders was both oppressive and comforting. He leaned into Gabe’s side. “I’m sorry…”

“I know, it’s okay.” He kissed the top of Nolan’s head. “You scared us is all. Just say something next time, we might be able to help.”

\---

It was a bad idea bringing Brett to school with them. Two feet in the door and people were already talking about them.

_ “That guy is smoking hot!” _

_ “Is that kid new? Why’s he hanging with Nolan?” _

_ “I know that guy, he goes to Sinema on the weekends. He sleeps with everyone.” _

Nolan dropped into a chair in his first class, laying his head on the table.

Brett pulled a chair over from the corner. He rubbed a hand down Nolan’s back. “What is it?” he whispered.

“You! You’re fucking hot!”

Brett’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Is that a bad thing?”

Nolan turned his head. “Yes. You’re fucking hot and I’m an outkast and people can see you following me around like a puppy!”

“Ah,” Brett said, nodding sagely, “I’m ruining your reputation as a badass lone wolf, I get it.”

Nolan huffed, sitting up. “I’m more ‘runt of the litter.’”

“Do you want me to sit elsewhere?”

“No.”

Brett smiled. “Good, because I wasn’t going to. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the day.”

The classroom around them filled with students. The teacher came in as the bell rang, she turned to the class mouth open, paused, and walked over to Brett.

“Who are you?”

He smiled politely at her. “Brett, pleased to meet you.”

“I wasn’t told we were getting a transfer student.”

“I’m not a transfer student.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m Nolan’s service dog.”

The classroom erupted with giggles.

The teacher gave a frustrated sigh. “Fine, but one disruption and you have to stand in the hall.”

Brett gave a thumbs up, snickering as she went back to her desk.

Nolan leaned in close to Brett, whispering in his ear, “how did you know that would work?”

“Wild guess.”

\---

The rest of the morning Brett explained to every teacher why he was here. Except for economics with Coach Finstock, he only noticed Brett was even there when he raised his hand to answer a question.

At lunch they went to sit at the Merry Crew of Misfits table.

“The abs,” Mason whispered reverently.

Liam looked up at him confused, he followed Mason’s gaze. “What the hell is Brett doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Liam,” Brett responded sarcastically.

“I did something stupid again and he won’t let me out of his sight.”

“At least you know it was stupid,” Gabe said, sitting on Nolan’s other side.

Liam’s eyes jumped between the three of them. “This is weird.”

“We’re still getting used to it ourselves,” Nolan said solemnly. “How’s Theo doing?”

Liam huffed, pushing at his food in disgust. “He’s avoiding me. I wouldn’t be so pissed if he didn’t look like shit.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “I told him to just walk up and kiss him, but the poor kid’s too stubborn.”

“Aww,” Brett cooed mockingly, “poor little Liam is having boy trouble.”

“Shut up, dick.”

“Speaking of dicks,” Brett said, smiling, “have any of you seen Gabe’s? That thing is huge!”

Corey scrutinized him. “How huge?”

“Take mine, add an inch of length and half an inch of width.”

Corey’s jaw dropped. “Fuck, that is huge!”

“Guys,” Liam said, face scrunched up in disgust, “ew.”

“Liam,” Gabe said, annoyance obvious in his voice, “how can we help you keep an eye on Theo?”

Liam turned an affectionate gaze to Gabe. “You would do that?”

“I would do nearly anything to stop talking about my dick.”

\---

“You do not need to follow me into the bathroom.”

“I don’t know this school. What if it has windows?”

Nolan glared at Brett. “Am I a prisoner now?”

“No, of course not.” Brett caressed Nolan’s cheek, sad look in his eyes. “I’m just worried.”

“Could you be worried out here? I just need to pee.”

Brett sighed. “Fine, but you have two minutes.”

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” Nolan rolled his eyes and marched into the school restroom.

\---

The feeling of walking home holding hands with two guys was juvenile, but oddly satisfying. They strolled through the city, none of them wanting to return to reality just yet.

“So,” Nolan said, swinging their hands as they walked, “have you guys gotten over your absurd aggressive tension yet?”

Brett and Gabe glanced at each other over Nolan’s head.

“Yeah, Nol, we’re good.”

Nolan smiled at them in turn. “So it worked!” This is good news, none of Nolan’s plans ever worked.

“Not exactly,” Brett said, “we bonded more over you disappearing than anything.”

Nolan face dropped into a frown. “Damn it, that was not part of the plan.”

Gabe patted his cheek. “But it worked and that’s all that matters.”

“Do you like each other?”

Gabe made a face. “I wouldn’t say that we like each other…”

“We’re starting back at the beginning. We’ll work up to liking each other along the way.”

Nolan sighed, squeezing their hands tighter. “Good enough for me.”

This wasn’t the fairytale ending he wanted, but then again, real life doesn’t end once you get the boy.

  
  


~~~

**Epilogue**

Three years later

Nolan came home from his part-time job to find Gabe kissing Brett into the couch. “You bitches you started without me!”

Gabe pulled away, smirking at Nolan. “I made him keep his pants on.”

“Which was infuriating!”

Gabe kissed Brett’s cheek lovingly. “I love making you suffer.” He stood and offered out a hand. “Bedroom?”

“Fuck yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was a mistake writing the Brett/Nolan meeting scene first. How did this get so dirty?
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment, chat, or scream unintelligibly here, on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ultimate_Rosie)  or [Tumblr](http://rainbowspoopingunicorns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
